Shine Like Diamonds Buried Underground
by syntheticpoetry
Summary: Kurt is expecting his junior year to be just like every other has been. But when mysterious and arrogant, pretty boy Blaine Anderson shows up with more than a few secrets to hide Kurt starts to think things might not be so predictable after all. AU, badboy!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Shine Like Diamonds Buried Underground

Chapter 1

September.

Start of another school year, one Kurt presumed would be the same as every other year had been. Daily slushie to the face, constant ridicule from Karofsky and company, watching from the background as all the solos were being given away to the same people in Glee club: unwavering and expected. All he wanted was some change in the dull continuity he found his life had become.

The bell signaling the start of his first class rang and he slid a satchel over his shoulder, closed his locker promptly, and glanced over his shoulder for any signs of unintelligent life. Luckily Karofsky and any of the other football players weren't in sight. First on the agenda was English class; he hoped at least one fellow Glee club member would be joining him.

Upon walking through the door with some other students shuffling in at the last second he scanned the room, his face falling in obvious disappointment when he wasn't able to locate any of this friends. This was going to be a long and boring forty minutes to get through everyday. He sat down towards the back of the room and set his satchel down on the floor after extracting a bright purple composition notebook.

"Listen for your name as I call them out, class," a monotone voice from the front of the class reached Kurt's ears, "Blaine Anderson? No Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt kept his head down and opened his notebook, taking note of the exasperated tone his teacher had spoken in and of the curt sigh that followed. Apparently this Blaine Anderson was some sort of nuisance… '_This could end up being an interesting class after all,_' Kurt pondered silently. If the boy ever decided to show up.

Kurt took to scribbling a "To-Do" list in his notebook as their teacher stumbled over the majority of names after Blaine's, causing him to question how the man had ever attained a degree in literature- his pronunciations were atrocious.

"Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt raised his hand elegantly with a dignified, "Here."

After attendance their teacher introduced himself as Mr. Smith, spelling it out onto the board. Kurt suppressed a snort, finding such blatant humour in the man's need to write out his name, his simple name, for the class as though they were children. He was almost willing to wager that some students would spell it wrong for the sake of mocking the poor guy but figured it would realistically never happen, none of these kids would be clever enough to do it purposely. Either way, Kurt knew that this Mr. Smith was going to be one of those "accidentally condescending" types.

He took to daydreaming while Mr. Smith began lecturing and passing out copies of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. After spending twenty minutes fantasizing about performing on a Broadway stage and returning to an apartment filled with nothing but only the finest pieces from the Elizabeth Taylor collection he began practicing his signature in the back pages of his notebook. This was something he often did after daydreams about attaining star status in New York City.

He was so absorbed in the proper angle he should swoop the bottom curve in the letter "K" that he didn't notice the door creak open or the boy that snuck inside until he heard a chair scrape behind himself. The sudden noise took him by surprise, though no one else seemed to notice at all, and he turned around to observe his stealthy classmate.

This must have been the Blaine Anderson that Mr. Smith seemed to be so agitated with.

Kurt could only see the top half of Blaine over the desk, internally struggling with himself over whether he looked more like Fonzie or Danny Zuko with his white v-neck and black hooded leather jacket. His hair was unkempt in relatively short black curls long enough to hang loosely and bounce slightly whenever he moved his head but not enough to cover his face. Kurt immediately felt the urge to run back to his locker and break into his emergency supply of hair gel to slick through the boy's hair, partly because he felt it would be a good look for him but mostly because he wanted an excuse to run his hands through those curls.

In the time Kurt had been taking to analyze Blaine he must have crossed the line into staring because, as he focused his gaze onto Blaine's face, he was met with a glare… or perhaps- was that a smirk forming?

"See something you like, doll face?" Blaine whispered, bordering on seductive.

Kurt immediately snapped his attention back to the front of the class, silently cursing himself for the heat now taking residence on his already rosy cheeks.

"So we'll be exploring Miss Shelley's use of Frankenstein as the metaphor for- Mr. Anderson, when did you get here?" Mr. Smith looked dumbstruck.

"Why… I've been here the whole time," Blaine responded innocently. "Didn't you hear me say I was here? Mr. Smith, I'm hurt."

Kurt felt his jaw drop slightly and, though aware of how ridiculous he must have looked, did nothing to rectify his appearance. Did Blaine really believe that would work or was he only acting this way for the sake of getting a reaction?

"Principal's office."

"For showing up to class?" Blaine scoffed, escalating the conflict quickly, "What kind of school is this?"

The rest of the class couldn't suppress their snickering at this point.

"You came in after the bell. Did anyone else see Mr. Anderson here while I was calling-"

"I did." If everyone's eyes weren't now focused on Kurt he probably would have clapped his hand over his mouth. 'What the hell am I doing?' he thought as he flawlessly delivered the next statement, "He said he was here and you ignored him."

"Both of you go to the principal's office. Right now."

Blaine gathered his things nonchalantly and made his way to the door. Kurt was still debating standing his ground by refusing to leave when he heard the words, "Coming, darling?" falling sweetly off of Blaine's pouty lips. He felt himself blush again and quickly grabbed everything off of his desk, wanting to rush out of the room rather than take the time to put them away in his satchel neatly.

Blaine held the door open for him as he walked out, flashing a smug smirk as he began to practically undress Kurt with his eyes right there in the doorway. Kurt decided right then and there that his level of embarrassment was indescribable and unparalleled to every other mortifying event in his life teenage life thus far; this was definitely **not** the way his school year was supposed to be going. Not at all.

Blaine let go of the door and, now that he wasn't slumped behind a desk, Kurt was able to fully take in the sight of him. He wore faded blue jeans with cuffed bottoms and decorated with various tears, the biggest of which was across his left knee. He looked pretty skinny, in Kurt's opinion, his smaller stature only adding to the idea in his head that Blaine was trying to appear tougher than he actually was.

"So what the hell was that about in there?" Blaine pulled a small clear plastic tube from his back pocket and shook out a toothpick onto the palm of his hand. Kurt watched him wrap his lips around it, trying desperately to recall what the question had just been.

"Uhh…"

'Stupid…' his mind spared no mercy and offered various insults as he was still too distracted by the way Blaine sucked on the toothpick and bobbed it up and down with his tongue. 'Say something, damnit.'

"Was just trying to help you out," Kurt shrugged, hoping he sounded more nonchalant and collected rather than caught off guard and severely, severely... distracted.

"I'm aware of that, I'm not that thick. But why? I have no idea who you even are." Blaine watched him with an amused twinkle in his eyes; he knew why, he must have, it was obviously far more fun for him to make Kurt uncomfortable by forcing him to openly admit it though.

"Oh, I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Think I'll stick with doll face. Are you going to answer the question or not?"

"Or not." Kurt rolled his eyes and started to round the corner.

"Where are you going? That isn't the way outside."

"Wha- the principal's office. Why would I be going outside?"

Blaine scoffed and Kurt scrunched his face slightly at the reaction. "You check me out the entire time I'm in class, you lie to the teacher about my being there… but you're actually going to bend over and let him fuck you with a punishment for it?" Blaine took the toothpick between his right index and middle fingers, lowering it as though it was a cigarette. "You're one of _those_, huh?"

"One of what?" Kurt was beginning to understand Mr. Smith's annoyance with this boy.

"Those kids that are usually very 'morally upstanding' but will act out in order to impress someone." Blaine shook his head, letting out a "tisk tisk" in over exaggerated disappointment. "Shame, I was starting to think I liked you too."

Kurt's mouth was agape again. Not only had he openly lied to his teacher for this… boy and gotten in trouble for it, but the very same person he had been defending, for reasons he still claimed were unbeknownst to himself, was insulting him!

"Are you always this rude?" Kurt straightened himself up, trying to appear dignified and unfazed by Blaine's attitude.

"Oh honey, now you're just trying too hard. Are you always this uptight? I bet I could loosen you right up." Blaine placed the toothpick in his mouth again and bit down. Kurt could think of nothing to do but stare at him. "Well, you have fun in the principal's office then, doll face." He snickered as he walked away before Kurt could even think to get a word in. When he was out of sight Kurt stamped his foot angrily.

"How dare he- I've never!" He explained to no one, carelessly taking the time to stuff his books into his satchel now. For a few minutes he stopped using real words, grunting and occasionally squeaking his annoyance to the lockers and empty halls. He had planned on actually going to the principal's office, but now he stood, torn, looking between the side door to the parking lot that Blaine had just left through and the corridor to his left that lead to the main office.

He chewed on his lip when he started to finally calm down, indecisiveness replacing anger as he weighed the pros and cons in his head. This was easy, or it should have been at least. There were no pros associated with going to the principal's office… but were the consequences of leaving school grounds really worth it?

After thinking back on his conversation with Blaine he realized how simple the answer was… even if it meant Blaine had been right about him. Yeah, so what if he was trying to impress the boy with the leather jacket and "too-cool-for-school" attitude? That wasn't the worst thing in the world really, was it? And with that in mind he pushed open the side door and stepped outside into the sunlight, squinting as he scanned the parking lot for Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Lyrics used belong to Elliott Smith, whom I have undying admiration and affection for.

Shine Like Diamonds Buried Underground

Chapter 2

Blaine sat on the hood of a beat up, red Jeep Wrangler. The car looked ancient, filthy beyond any hope of salvaging the true red paint that once shone brightly underneath the dirt now caked on every inch of the vehicle. It never bothered Blaine much though. Sure he loved the car, had to learn to love it at a point, but the appearance of it to others didn't matter much to him. At least while it was covered in a thick layer of grime people would assume there was a long history behind it.

Yes. This car, like its owner, had a story to tell.

Though… Blaine was never really one for storytelling.

He crossed his legs under himself and slid a fresh toothpick between his lips. God, how he missed smoking sometimes. Especially now. His old habit, mixed of course with his indifference towards attending school, were what usually led him to the familiar scene he was currently residing in.

Without the constant supply of smoke he provided his lungs with though what else was there to do now? Admire the scenery? A barren football field could only hold his attention for so long. The entire idea of staying at school for the rest of the day threatened him with more promises of pure boredom in store. He hated that he still needed to go, he was a borderline genius but his appearance and attitude led all of his "superiors" to draw only one possible conclusion: he must be cheating somehow.

What did they know? They all thought they were better than him, with their stupid college degrees and follow-the-rules lifestyles; with their acceptable clothing, free of wear and tear, and holier than thou bullshit attitudes. Blaine simply had a knack for trouble, attracting it as though some sort of magnetic pull surrounded him; could he really be held responsible for that?

He stretched his arms over his head, leaning them back as far as they would go until he felt a dull crack in each of his shoulders. Maybe he could at least get away with napping during his next class if he decided to actually go.

Before he could linger on further thoughts of school though he noticed a familiar figure approaching his car: lean, tall, and reeking of defeat. Blaine felt his mouth twitch itself into a wicked smirk as he watched Kurt walk up to him.

People were so easy to read and he often reveled in his own natural talent to pick people apart within only a few moments of observation. Not that deciphering Kurt presented much of a challenge- the boy was obviously into Blaine.

"Finally made up your mind, did you?"

"Shut up," Kurt retorted with mock annoyance.

"Well, I guess I'm skipping my next class after all then. Get in." Blaine slid off of the hood, spitting the toothpick in Kurt's general direction as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

"But it's the first day, shouldn't we-"

Blaine raised his eyebrows, an obvious gesture which only meant one thing: he was calling Kurt out on his assertion that they actually attend their next class. After only a moment's worth of consideration the reaction had done exactly what Blaine intended and Kurt was climbing into the passenger seat, chewing on his lip as though he was still debating the issue in his head.

Blaine mentally made note of the second victory for himself within the hour.

"So where are we going?" Kurt rested his hands on his lap awkwardly, clearly still anxious, still unsure.

"You'll see," was Blaine's only response. He never liked to offer hints, surprising people for both shock value and deriving genuine pleasure from the looks on their faces. And, though he'd never admit it, the romantic factor in surprising someone was always something he always cherished internally. He started the engine and drove away, leaning towards Kurt as he navigated his way out of the student parking lot.

"What are you-" panic began to rise in Kurt's voice causing it to jump about five octaves higher.

"Relax, doll face," Blaine rolled his eyes and groped around on the floor until he found a CD binder underneath Kurt's seat. "I don't bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing. Seem like you would be."

The car swerved slightly as Blaine began glancing between the road and the collection of CDs now resting on his lap. Kurt, starting to fear for his life, had no time to spare in thinking up a response to Blaine's comment on vampirism.

"Why don't you let me look?" Kurt gripped his seat tightly, "Or I'll hold the wheel or something."

Blaine rolled his eyes again, "Kurt, was it? Seriously… chill out. There's no one else out here aside from us. You're so damn uptight."

Blaine finally settled on a CD, mainly because Kurt's squeals of unease were starting to get to him, and slid it into the slot above the radio display.

"Fuck you! Maybe if you kept your eyes on the- oh, I love this song!"

The change in Kurt's attitude was almost instantaneous and Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Though his collection was pretty vast not many people would have assumed he actually enjoyed listening to the majority of albums included (some of the artists included Pink! and Katy Perry.) He mainly found enjoyment in the lyrics of some of the artists rather than actual emotional attachment, but this CD, this artist, was an entirely different story.

Elliott Smith.

Heavily influenced by the Beatles, which Blaine also thoroughly enjoyed, especially on rainy days, but a touch darker. Needless to say, he wasn't sure if Kurt's shared interest in the artist surprised him or made perfect sense. Then again, they had only met less than two hours ago. Who was Blaine to make assumptions about the boy who had blindly defended him?

The mellow acoustic guitar echoed within their confined space, always making Blaine feel closer to the artists he'd spend hours listening to while he lounged in the front seat and gazed up at the stars.

_Drink up baby, stay up all night_

_with the things you could do_

_you won't, but you might._

_The potential you'll be,_

_that you'll never see,_

_the promises you'll only make._

Blaine often had to remind himself not to close his eyes and get lost within the lyrics, but when Kurt began singing along it took everything in him to focus on the road.

"_Drink up with me now_

_and forget all about the pressure of days_

_do what I say and I'll make you okay_

_and drive them away,_

_the images stuck in your head._

_The people you've been before_

_that you don't want around anymore_

_that push and shove and won't bend to your will_

_I'll keep them still."_

He didn't figure the boy could sing, especially not like that. So serene, so pure and angelic… so different from Blaine's own singing voice, at least in his own opinion. He opted out of the car sing along currently, his only audience usually only ever being his own reflection, but as Kurt half-whispered along to the track in the same ghostlike style of one of Blaine's favourite artists… well, let's just say it was far more difficult to remind himself why he never liked singing in front of others in such close proximity.

He knew that he could sing, that he could perform well in front of others, but something like this felt too… raw, too intimate, for his own comfort. He preferred performing in coffee shops where he could disappear as soon as his set ended and he was paid.

"_Drink up baby, look at the stars_

_I'll kiss you again between the bars_

_where I'm seeing you there_

_with your hands in the air_

_waiting to finally be caught._

_Drink up one more time _

_and I'll make you mine,_

_keep you apart, deep in my heart_

_separate from the rest_

_where I like you the best_

_and keep the things you forgot._

_The people you've been before_

_that you don't want around anymore_

_that push and shove and won't bed to your will_

_I'll keep them still…"_

When the song ended Kurt grinned dumbly, his teeth bared in obvious bliss.

"Do you have any of his other songs? That one is one of my favourites."

"This is all a mix of my favourites from him. Didn't peg you as a fan. You seem like you'd be more into… " Blaine chanced a quick glance in Kurt's direction before turning left at a stop sign.

"Into what?" Kurt's tone sounded almost accusatory.

"I dunno. Lady Gaga or some shit like that."

"I like her too." Kurt laughed. "I don't really have a… 'type' I guess you would call it. I like whatever makes me feel, whether it's empowered or like crying into a pint of chocolate ice cream."

"Well, I was half right at least then." Blaine replied.

However, Blaine mentioned none of the things actually buzzing through his mind at the moment like a swarm of angry bees, stinging every sensory nerve. Like how Kurt's voice filled him with the sudden urge to stop the car and kiss him, not out of selfish sexual desire but out of genuine heartfelt emotion; to let Blaine hear his name fall off of Kurt's lips in whispered pleasantries, urging him on and begging for more.

No.

He said none of this.

Because thoughts like those could only lead to trouble and voicing them would definitely leave Blaine up shit's creek without a paddle. For him it was always going to be about sex, not the emotions that were supposed to be associated with it. He was a conqueror, not a goddamn romantic.

Sure, he was already convinced that he wanted to fuck the boy sitting beside him, but emotions would definitely play no part in that at all. They never had and they never would. Not for Blaine Anderson.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" Kurt took to drumming on his knee lightly with his index fingers in time with the next song.

Blaine crash-landed back to reality and reminded himself of the real reason he hoped Kurt would agree to leave school with him.

"Was thinking we could stop by my place first before we go where I actually wanted to," he was lying through his teeth about there being another place he wanted to visit; his goal was to get Kurt alone and see how far he could take things.

"You forget something?" Kurt was either oblivious or playing along in hopes of hearing something other than the apparent truth.

"Not exactly."

"So then… why are we going to your place? Won't your parents be home and know you've skipped school if we do?"

"They aren't home," Blaine replied stiffly, sounding colder than he originally intended. "And what do you think? Empty house, two gay teenage boys who can obviously cut the sexual tension between each other with a knife- is it really that difficult to piece together, doll face?"

Kurt's eyes widened in full realization now and he began stammering out excuses which, when put together, made absolutely no sense at all.

"But we- I mean, I don't- we should probably get-"

"You're so cute when you're nervous," Blaine knew exactly what to say to get what he wanted most of the time. And he certainly knew how to persuade others into giving him what he wanted. Judging by Kurt's reaction, Blaine was dealing with a virgin… and they were definitely a challenge he silently enjoyed.

"Look, I don't know what type of… idea you have about me. B-but I'm not- I don't do that sort of-"

"I'm just fucking with you, babe. Lighten up."

Of course he hadn't been joking, however Kurt seemed satisfied enough with Blaine's response, most likely chalking it up to flirtatious banter meant to make him uncomfortable, and relaxed a little. '_Play along,_' Blaine thought to himself, making the final turn into a trailer park, _his_ trailer park, his… "home."

There was no mistaking the strain in Kurt's shoulders when Blaine finally parked the car across the lot of mobile homes, the look of panic returning as quickly as it had gone. '_This is the part where you judge me then,_' Blaine thought bitterly, starting to regret bringing Kurt here instead of some abandoned park or building.

But just as he was preparing himself to snap at Kurt, the boy to his right surprised him once again by offering a warm smile, not condescending or judgmental at all, and he couldn't bring himself to voice any of the bleak and angry thoughts that had just been occupying his mind. He quickly composed himself.

"So are you coming in, or what?" he was nonchalant and bordering, almost, on unwelcoming.

Kurt's expression mirrored the one from earlier in the parking lot at school: silently waging war within himself. "Um…." he started, anxiously, before clearing his throat to try to sound a little more confident, "Yeah, suppose I could for a minute."

Blaine yanked the key out of the ignition and stepped out, heading towards the nearest mobile home. The screen door, pathetically held in place by the remnants of a rusted top hinge, was hanging off and swaying with the wind, crashing into the surface beside the doorframe repeatedly with a loud _SMACK!_

Blaine shoved the key into the slot on the handle, glancing back towards the car to see if Kurt had made any progress getting out. Kurt was still eyeing the trailer as he slowly closed the passenger door, mouth slightly agape. Blaine turned back to the door and sighed before composing himself, yet again. The mental preparation did nothing to stop his sudden onslaught of nerves though as he pushed open the door and awaited Kurt's reaction.

Kurt strode over and followed closely behind Blaine. He wasn't quite sure what to expect when he looked inside considering the outside appeared to be in shambles. A collection of pots and buckets were scattered around the living room area and a quick glance up at the ceiling explained why; the ceiling was discoloured and peeling with cracks spiraling like vines all the way to the walls and partially down some of them.

A pile of clothes rested in a neat mess across the room and what looked like a tarp covered something standing upright next to the pile. Kurt tried to hide his frown; he was always unable to resist feelings of sympathy for others who were clearly less fortunate than him.

Blaine noticed though and wrinkled his nose, "Just come right out and say it then. You pretty much already are anyways with looks like that."

"Your parents are doing the best they can for you, nothing to criticize," Kurt replied politely.

"Yeah. Right," Blaine sounded dazed, distant, at the mention of the word "parents" and Kurt frowned again.

"So they're… your parents are at work now?" Kurt asked tentatively.

Blaine shrugged and headed into the kitchen area, grabbing two water bottles from the fridge before grunting, "Who knows?"

"They leave you here alone a lot…?"

Blaine extended his arm to Kurt, holding out the water bottle. As Kurt stepped closer he noticed just how uncomfortable and sad Blaine looked. However, Blaine must have realized this and stood up straighter, drawing in that false air of confidence around himself once again. Kurt wasn't sure whether or not to feel sorry for him or proud of himself for correctly guessing the boy wasn't as much of a tough guy as he originally let on.

"They don't live here," Blaine said simply and unscrewed the cap of his water bottle after Kurt had taken his. "So no interruptions," he added with a smirk and took a step closer.

Kurt was so caught up in his thoughts of Blaine living in this nightmare of a home all alone that he hadn't noticed the other boy had closed the gap between them until Blaine's arm was pressed against his own. The touch was brief and innocent enough but it still sent a shiver down his spine, a sudden pulse of electric desire passing through every vertebrae.

He never gave much thought to sex, usually going out of his way to avoid anything to do with the subject at all. Of course he'd had urges and acted on them, he was a typical teenage boy, but a feeling of guilt usually followed close behind. Merely the mention of the word usually had him blushing with little to no effort.

Right now was no exception.

His cheeks became enflamed as he tried to deny his mind from accepting what his body was clearly trying to tell him: _'you're obviously getting turned on right now.'_

Blaine set his water on the table beside them, causing it to lean over with the addition of weight, and brushed his fingertips lightly over Kurt's arm. He took in a tremendous amount of pleasure at the sight of goose bumps forming and the way Kurt shivered again. Still though, he was cautious not to overstep his boundaries. Kurt didn't seem to mind the proximity for now which was a good sign to Blaine; he hated having to spend ages working over a boy he wanted into say 'yes.'

"So it's- it's just you? Alone? That's…" Kurt knew he had to be careful with his words, "That must be… really tough. Having to work and go to school and take care of yourself."

Blaine shrugged and brushed his fingers over Kurt's arm again, "Has its benefits."

"O-Oh? Right, yeah," Kurt's anxiety levels were through the roof, half of them due to inexperience and the other half due to pure curiosity in his desire to actually act on his emotions. He'd never had genuine… sexual desire for another human being before. The idea of Blaine right now was deliciously tempting and terrifying all at once. "Look, I don't- I've never… I don't want to, you know…" he couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"We don't have to fuck. There _are_ other options, you know," Blaine was quick to suggest, carefully placing his hand on the small of Kurt's back. Kurt was conflicted again, torn between his desires and morals. He never imagined himself being someone to "fuck around" like Santana and most other kids his age, but then again he also never found anyone he _felt_ like doing so with. He was a hopeless romantic… sex was supposed to be between two lovers, not something casual between strangers.

"I-I don't know, Blaine-" he began nervously before he was interrupted; Blaine placed a finger gently to Kurt's lips and kissed his neck, softly and sweetly, pressing against his side. Blaine was never one for being gentle, hated taking things slow even. His actions now were their own form of torture for himself, something he hoped he would soon be rewarded for for enduring.

He pressed his hand into Kurt's back, rubbing small circles into it as he placed a kiss on his jaw. Being so close to him, Blaine actually felt the shiver that dripped down Kurt's spine. Maintaining self-control was proving to be extremely difficult the more he let himself explore the reluctant boy.

"…what are the other options?" Kurt asked, bashful with a hint of eager curiosity.

Blaine nodded over to a couch pressed against the wall, "That pulls out into a bed. Come on."

Without waiting for an answer he took Kurt's hand into his own and lead him over to the coffee stained blue plaid couch. With one hand he tossed the cushions aside and heaved the hidden mattress frame up and out. He was starting to get ahead of himself now, his excitement and anticipation quickly racing south.

Kurt hesitantly sat down once the mattress had been fully extracted, his hand still in Blaine's. _'This isn't you. What are you doing, Kurt?'_ the thought flashed through his mind quickly as he stared up at Blaine. Unease took residence in the pit of his stomach as he envisioned himself ripping his hand from Blaine's and running towards the door.

The idea was extremely short lived though because within seconds Blaine was sitting beside him, his mouth back on Kurt's neck and his hand rubbing Kurt's side. Kurt surprised himself when a small noise escaped his lips, embarrassment quickly following as he realized the majority of blood in his body was heading down rather than up towards his face.

When Blaine started nipping at his neck that was it; Kurt was half hard and barely thinking straight as the only statement filling his mind currently was '_I want more.'_

Blaine straddled Kurt, teasingly grinding his hips against the other boy's and smirked against his neck when his ears were filled with another small, pleased moan. So maybe he'd have to work his way up to fucking this mysterious new addition to his life… or maybe he wouldn't have to wait very long at all. Kurt seemed to be changing his mind rather quickly, but then again so had all the other boys Blaine "conquered" over the years.

"So are you going to force us to have to do this fully clothed?" Blaine mumbled against his neck, sinking his hips against Kurt's again, but this time faster and with far more pressure.

Kurt bit his lip but only mulled over the dilemma momentarily before shyly asking, "Will it hurt?"

"Not what we're going to do, no," Blaine slid a hand up Kurt's shirt, working his fingers around his side and searching for sensitive areas. "Just relax, you're so tense and- "

Kurt surprised himself again by leaning forward and silencing Blaine with a severely inexperienced kiss. Perhaps it was the gentleness of it mixed with such obvious and sincere wanting, but Blaine was ready to take the boy right then and there. His self-restraint came into play again as he pressed his lips back against Kurt's, deepening the kiss.

"So… s'that mean I can get your pretty little ass out of those clothes then?" he mumbled against Kurt's lips and was met with a schoolgirl giggle and a bashful nod.

He had to force himself not to rip off Kurt's clothes right then and there. This boy was just too goddamn adorable. He had to keep reminding himself not to think that way though. _'It'll be easier once he's finally fucking naked.'_

As slowly as he could force himself to go he unbuttoned Kurt's vest and slid it back off of his shoulders, letting it fall onto the bed. Layers. He fucking hated layers. But he knew that tearing off Kurt's shirt right now would only set him back. So he began fumbling with the buttons on Kurt's white dress shirt.

Sensing Blaine's frustration with the plastic circles lined down his chest Kurt pushed Blaine's hands aside and let his fingers fly down the row of buttons, undoing them with such finesse it could have been considered a well practiced art. Blaine wasted no time in sliding his own shirt off while Kurt had handled the dress shirt, both items of clothing now disregarded and cast onto the floor.

He gently pushed Kurt to lie down and slunk down his body, placing kisses on his chest and stomach as he unbuttoned and unzipped the other boy's jeans. "You always wear pants these tight? Fucking hell," he began pulling them off, wondering how Kurt managed to get them on and off on his own.

"Don't act like you don't like how they look on me," Kurt quipped.

"…I'll give you that. Your ass looks fantastic in them," Blaine tossed the denim over his shoulder and slid off Kurt's boxers with far more ease. Kurt blushed before shivering, his insecurity fiercely taking hold again as he lay there, exposed.

Blaine quickly stepped out of his own pants, rarely taking the time to wear boxers, and climbed on top of Kurt. The desire, the ache, the need for friction was almost painful at this point. Kurt was practically purring underneath him, quickly jumping from half turned on to rock hard at the skin-to-skin contact.

Without hesitation Blaine began placing soft kisses on Kurt's neck again, forcing his body to move slowly and gently against Kurt's. Kurt gasped and let his eyes slip shut, arching up.

"Oh wow," Kurt let out in a rushed whisper.

Blaine laughed in response, "Of all the words you could have used and you go with 'oh wow?' Elegant."

He snapped his hips, rubbing their cocks together again. He'd much rather be pounding into Kurt right now but he knew he just had to suck it up and make do with what he had. At least Kurt hadn't stopped him yet.

He moved his lips up to Kurt's ear and nibbled on his earlobe, rubbing a callused hand up the other boy's pasty and smooth skin. It amazed Blaine to discover how soft Kurt felt to the touch; his skin was like delicate silk sheets Blaine would never have been able to afford.

His mental comparison between his own skin and Kurt's led him to cross the line a little bit and get a little rougher with the unexpectant boy, partially in inexplicable jealousy he couldn't place his finger on.

He grabbed Kurt by his hips and thrust them up, sinking his own down again and biting his neck a harder than he originally intended.

"Ow- ahhhh," Kurt wasn't sure whether the appropriate response was to cry out in pain or pleasure. While he had been enjoying the slow pace the suddenness of Blaine's action was definitely a pleasant surprise. "Wait, do that again."

Blaine's heart jumped with excitement at the request and he obliged without any hesitation.

"So you like it rough, huh? Interesting," he scraped his teeth over Kurt's neck again and sucked hard. Kurt's brief hiss of pain did nothing to deter him though.

"I don't know what I like yet," Kurt managed to get out with a moan laced somewhere in between the words.

Blaine dragged his nails down Kurt's side and smirked when another moan, much louder this time, left Kurt's mouth. "I can tell you what you like, you like it rough," Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's dick tightly in his hand.

"Your hands are so dry," Kurt squealed but arched into Blaine's hand none-the-less.

"Fucking blow me, princess. We can't all bathe in milk and honey like you," Blaine twisted his hand slightly as he pulled on Kurt's cock before rubbing his thumb over the head, pre-come coating his thumb in a matter of seconds.

"How did you guess?" Kurt clenched the mattress cover beneath them tightly with both hands, "That feels so much better when someone else is doing it."

"I knew you were a virgin!" Blaine exclaimed proudly.

"I am not," Kurt replied a little too quickly and looked at Blaine, who had stopped jerking off Kurt and had two naturally perfect pointed eyebrows raised, "okay, I am but…"

Blaine squeezed harder and pulled again, rubbing his own dick against Kurt's stomach, "But you obviously must be feeling adventurous today."

The edges of Kurt's vision blurred as his stomach jolted; Blaine seemed to know exactly how hard to squeeze, just the right way to twist and pull, and it was bringing Kurt closer to the brink of an orgasm faster than he had ever been able to do on his own. He didn't want to seem so inexperienced in front of Blaine though, even as a voice from the back of his mind kept informing him that Blaine already had a pretty good idea just how inexperienced he really was.

"S-Should I be doing something too?" he asked, nervous and cautious.

"You really _are_ feeling adventurous, huh?" Blaine scraped his teeth over a prominent hickey that had formed in the last ten minutes.

"I could- um, well I could… do what you're doing with me," he couldn't even bring himself to say the words; he was so embarrassed by the idea of dirty talk.

"You mean jerk me off?" Blaine laughed, "Fuck, you really are just adorable, doll face."

Before Kurt could stop himself he quipped, "Well you also just told me to blow you so there's," as he realized what he was saying though his confidence quickly dwindled down to nothing, "that."

"You wouldn't know what to do with my dick in your mouth," Blaine raised his lips to Kurt's ear and whispered, "at all."

Kurt hated being told what he could and couldn't do but he had the feeling Blaine had a point. He was already in over his head right now and figured he should let Blaine continue guiding him through the experience. Just laying there and allowing himself to become putty in Blaine's calloused hands though was something he was sure he wouldn't be able to get used to.

Blaine smirked, knowingly, and moved his hand faster while rubbing himself against Kurt's stomach.

It was the cocky smirk that made Kurt seriously consider pushing Blaine off of him and trying his hand at his first blowjob… but Blaine's hand felt too good wrapped around his overheated and sensitive skin right now and before he knew it he was writhing beneath the shorter boy, moaning loudly as his orgasm had snuck up on him and coated the two in liquid white proof.

Before he could have a moment to think he felt Blaine grab his hand and force it over the other boy's dick. Blaine kept his hand over Kurt's, guiding him momentarily in the quick pace he seemed to like before he let go to let Kurt continue on his own.

Kurt tried to mimic what Blaine had just shown him, pulling quickly before shyly placing a kiss on Blaine's throat. Blaine seemed to be in his own world entirely though, eyes shut and sweat dripping off the tip of his nose onto Kurt's chest as he thrust into Kurt's hand.

It didn't take long for Blaine to reach his climax, groaning as his arms trembled from supporting his body over Kurt's. He let himself collapse beside Kurt, already placing distance between them that made Kurt shiver and want to snuggle up to the curly haired beauty that was now panting his way back to a normal heartbeat.

Kurt turned his head to watch Blaine, unconsciously folding his hands over his stomach as an awkward air started to fill the room. He wasn't sure how he felt about what had happened, his usual conflicting emotions already waging war within his head. Despite all he was feeling his lips had stealthily transformed into a faint smile.

Blaine stood up and picked up his jeans off the floor; he seemed like an entirely different person to Kurt now as he stepped into them and zipped them up. "Get dressed so I can drop you off at school again."

Kurt felt his smile fade, transforming once again but this time into something foul that rested at the pit of his stomach. He dressed himself silently as Blaine slid a pair of blue wayfarer sunglasses on and grabbed the keys for his jeep. Kurt couldn't help but notice the way Blaine avoided looking at him now, as though he was some sort of diseased animal on the side of the road, sick beyond recovery, and the only way to avoid guilt about abandoning such a creature was to pretend he hadn't noticed it.

"Is… did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked meekly as he followed Blaine out to his car.

"No," was the only response Blaine offered as they climbed inside. The remainder of the ride was silent except for the solemn melodies being emitted from the speakers.

Kurt clutched the strap of his satchel tightly as Blaine pulled into the parking lot they had left from, trying to work up the courage to say something, anything. Instead he stepped out of the car and faced Blaine, one hand resting lazily on the open passenger door.

"So, I guess I'll see you around…?"

"Of course," Kurt seemed reluctant to believe Blaine would have much of anything to do with him though, "…doll face."

The nickname, followed by a smirk, strangely restored the tiniest bit of hope in Kurt and he shut the passenger door, watching Blaine speed away from the school.

He and Blaine Anderson definitely weren't finished, there was still much of a story between them to unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So I've sort of been accidentally neglecting this one. Sorry about that. This is sort of shorter than I intended for it to be, but I had to cut it off where it ends there. Possible Blaine POV next chapter.

Shine Like Diamonds Buried Underground

Chapter 3

Kurt walked into his first period class the next day with definite eager anticipation plastered all over his face. Sleep had eluded him for most of the night and his grumpiness had stuck with him all morning until he set foot in the busy halls of McKinley and remembered whom he shared his first class with. Though he had only gotten, maybe, a grand total of two hours of sleep it had certainly been enough time for his mind to wander. And wander it did. To the deepest, dirtiest corners of his subconscious where he and Blaine danced a forbidden tango that immediately made the colour rise up into his cheeks. Despite his morals and personal order of: boyfriend, fall in love, marriage, sex…

But the last word of his mantra had been all he thought about last night. Even if it had been unconsciously.

He was undoubtedly absentminded as he and his father went about their morning routine of breakfast and coffee, having to ask "what?" more than once whenever his father had spoken. Mr. Burt Hummel didn't hesitate in furrowing his brow and inquiring about the reason for Kurt's strange behaviour. Kurt merely shrugged in response though and chalked it up to a "less than thrilling first day of school."

"Yeah, about that. Your principal called me yesterday," Burt began. "Something about you talking back to a teacher and missing some of your classes? What's that about? That isn't like you."

'_Busted,' _Kurt's mind presented immediately and he stammered, evidently at a loss for words.

"Grounded for a week. And you have detention for the next week as well, so come straight home after that," Burt said matter-of-factly and walked over to the sink to rinse off their dishes. Kurt's scowl had been fixed on his face on the entire drive over to school.

He slid into the chair he had chosen yesterday and gave the room a once over: no Blaine Anderson in sight. He wasn't exactly surprised by the discovery though. After all, Blaine had been late coming to class the day before. That was the reason he was in this entire mess of detention at school and detainment at home. He propped his head up on his hand and studied his blank notebook as classmates started filing into the room. Mr. Smith walked in and Kurt was certain the frown on his teacher's face was meant especially for him.

"Take out your books, class. We'll be discussing the Four Letters prelude to chapter one, which I've trusted you all read last night," he announced before scribbling themes to be discussed on the whiteboard.

'_Crap,'_ Kurt had completely forgotten they were assigned homework.

He dug _Frankenstein_ out of his satchel and discreetly cracked it open to the first page where he began skimming through the next twenty-five pages. At the same time he began jotting down quick notes in a hurried, very un-Kurt like manner. Thought he tried to remain inconspicuous, Mr. Smith singled him out immediately.

"Mr. Hummel?" Kurt raised his head at the mention of his name. "Care to explain one of the themes we're presented with along with an example?"

Unfortunately he only managed to make it through Letter 1 and had not picked up on much of anything at all during the speed-reading through those five pages. He looked to his notes, where he had really only copied down quotes he deemed interesting rather than actual insightful interpretations. The morning was definitely back to its initial awful start.

"U-uh," he stammered and looked between his copy of _Frankenstein_ and his notes again. "Well," he had absolutely nothing to present.

"The parallels between man and the monster," came a sleepy drawl from the doorway and twenty-one pairs of eyes snapped their attention towards the source. "Suggesting that the two aren't as different as they seem," Blaine Anderson continued as he crossed the room to take the empty seat beside Kurt. "As for the example, Walton turns to dear old Dr. Frankenstein, or 'the stranger' as he's presented in the beginning, for companionship which mirrors the monster's desire for a friend and mate later on. Though, I suppose not everyone is up to speed with that part quiet yet, huh?"

Mr. Smith's jaw grew slack and not long after, his mouth was hanging open slightly in surprise. Kurt stared between the two of them and the entire class waited, rather impatiently, for their teacher's reaction to Blaine's brazen interruption. "Try to make it on time, Mr. Anderson?" Mr. Smith conceded before turning to the board to paraphrase what Blaine had said. The smirk that adorned Blaine's face as soon as Mr. Smith's back was turned came quickly and confidently. Kurt returned his attention to his book and continued skimming over the rest of the Letters, making sure to take notes a bit more carefully this time. He was so engrossed in his frantic writing that he barely noticed the slip of paper that Blaine had left on his desk until he shifted in his seat and their arms brushed together. He looked to Blaine curiously before turning his attention to the paper.

_Theme: destructive knowledge_

_Ex: pg 22 Letter 4 "You seek for knowledge…"_

Kurt set the slip of paper down and fanned through the pages until he found page twenty-two. He scanned the page until his eyes settled on the beginning of the statement Blaine had started: "_You seek for knowledge and wisdom, as I once did; and I ardently hope that the gratification of your wishes may not be a serpent to sting you, as mine has been._" He looked to Blaine again just in time for Mr. Smith to announce, "Mr. Hummel, you're not off of the hook. A theme and an example, please."

Kurt averted his attention to the front of the room, "Um the… theme of destructive knowledge?" Mr. Smith sported a second expression of surprise for the morning. "And we see this when the stranger explains to Walton about seeking knowledge and wisdom on page twenty-two. In the fourth Letter."

Kurt swore he saw Mr. Smith's mouth twitch as he forced a stiff "Yes, very good," and turned his attention back to the board to scribble down the theme and example for the rest of the class. Blaine yawned beside him and propped his head up on the desk; he wasn't trying very hard to stay awake as his eyes fluttered open every so often when the lids had just been too heavy for him. Kurt was back to watching the mysterious boy between Mr. Smith turning his back to the class to write. He took note of the dark circles under Blaine's eyes and couldn't help but wonder about them. It was at this point that Blaine decided to give up trying to stay awake and now resorted to resting his head on his folded arms. Kurt could hear the light snores to his left and he wondered if Blaine had stayed up late to do the required reading.

Mr. Smith paid no attention to Blaine though and the remainder of the class was a hazy blur of repeated themes and examples. Kurt found himself daydreaming instead and, once again, thinking back to his time spent at Blaine's. The bell signaling the end of class brought him back to his senses and by the time he realized his classmates were making their way for the door Blaine was already gone. He frowned, more than a little bothered over not having the chance to speak to him at all to find out if they at least had any other classes together. But there wasn't much he could do about it now so he checked his schedule and slumped off to his next class.

He didn't see Blaine again until halfway through the day when he realized they shared lunch together. Blaine was sitting at a table and peering around, as though he was scoping out somebody to prey and pounce on. Kurt approached him cheerily, probably too much so based on the unimpressed expression Blaine was now gracing him with, and sat beside him.

"Late night?" he asked as he set his bag on the table. Blaine grunted in response and started to lower his head, pulling Kurt's bag closer to use as a pillow. "Aren't you going to get lunch?" it suddenly dawned on Kurt that Blaine had absolutely nothing with him, not even a backpack. Blaine merely waved him off and shut his eyes, hugging Kurt's satchel close. Kurt watched him curiously for a few brief moments before walking over to the line of people waiting to buy lunch. He kept an eye on Blaine and had to be reminded, more than once, to move up once a gap had formed. These distractions just simply wouldn't do…

He piled some extra food onto his tray and navigated his way back over to their table. Blaine's face was still buried, but Kurt decided to prod his side lightly. To say Blaine's reaction was violent would have been a severe understatement. He sprang up, still in a daze, and raised his fists. His eyes were unfocused and Kurt sat, frozen, gazing up at him.

"Blaine, it's- it's just me," he managed to choke out.

A brief flash of panic washed over Blaine's face as he looked around before flatly saying, "I have to go."

"Blaine," he started, but Blaine was already walking away. Kurt snatched his bag and hurried after him, still calling his name.

"_What_, Kurt?" Blaine all but snarled and Kurt was taken aback by the very detectable anger in his voice.

"Just- I just wanted to see that you were okay. You're so tired today and…" he turned his attention to the floor momentarily before forcing himself to look up at Blaine again. "Are you alright? I mean you _can_ talk to me. If you wanted to," he added, nervously.

"Yes, Kurt. I'm okay," Blaine responded, calmer this time, his back still to him. "It was a long night, that's all. Nothing to panic about."

"What other classes do you have? Maybe we share some," he asked with hope creeping into his words.

Blaine ran his hand through his thick curls and rattled off his last three classes of the day, "Gym next, Social Studies with whatshisface… uh, Mr. Taylor? And then Spanish with Mr.- "

"Schuester?" Kurt interjected.

"Yeah, you have him too?" Blaine yawned and turned to look at Kurt.

"No, I take French. But he's in charge of Glee club. We're in the next two classes together though!" Kurt could hardly contain his excitement and Blaine stared back at him with tired eyes.

"Awesome," was the only response he offered. "Might just skip again though. Who knows?"

Kurt gaped at him, but decided not to press him for a reason why. Instead he redirected the conversation, "So what kept you up last night?"

"Went out. We didn't get back until late," the forcefulness of Blaine's yawn this time caused him to sway and he decided to lean against the wall for support.

"We? Were you on like… a date… or something?" Kurt was no genius when it came to fishing for answers. He had absolutely no tact and often asked things more directly than he usually wanted to.

"If you would call my shoving his dick repeatedly up his ass a date, then sure. A date," Blaine waited for Kurt's reaction with something implacable flickering in his eyes; it was almost as though he was challenging Kurt.

"Oh, I see," Kurt responded, trying to sound apathetic and failing miserably. "Well," he considered coming up with something witty in response, but he felt inexplicably and immediately very tired. "Guess I'll see you next period if you decide to show up," he added formally before retreating to the choir room to spend the rest of his lunch period. His stomach growled as he walked, reminding him that he'd left his tray of food in the cafeteria when he left to chase after Blaine.

He didn't look back at Blaine over his shoulder. He was afraid he'd start crying if he did. What had happened at Blaine's the previous day was not beautiful or an act of trust, and now it made Kurt feel dirty and used. Unless, of course… Blaine was merely stating such things to fuck with his head. The uncertainty nipped at Kurt's subconscious and he spent the rest of the period plucking piano keys and singing along to work on his pitch.

* * *

Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. When will you learn?


End file.
